Chatbox and /emotes
The information is taken from the official Community Forums from a post of a member of Global Agenda Staff Chatbox The Global Agenda chat window can be used to execute a variety of in-game commands and player emotes. This article lists some of the more common and useful. To access the chat window, press ENTER. To scroll the chat window, hit the PG UP and PG DOWN keys (when the chat window is not in focus). Hot Keys for Chat These keys can be rebound through the CONTROLS tab on the SETTINGS menu. ENTER or / = Open Chat F1 or Home - Place chat above the menus (useful to, say, use chat while in the TEAM or EQUIP menu). Z - Reply to Tell INSERT - Toggle Combat Log Page Up - Scroll Up Page Down - Scroll Down END - Scroll to Bottom DELETE - Switch through chat tabs. Changing Chat Channels If you enter the chat window you are by default in the instance chat channel, meaning you can talk within that particular instance or map. To switch channels you can do the following - Open chat window (press enter) and type one of the following: /t = team chat channel (only if you are currently in a team) /l = local (taskforce or which side you are on, attackers/defenders) /c = city channel /tr = trade channel /lfg = looking for group channel /a = agency /al = alliance /m = instance or map (GM only) /w name = Send a private message (or "whisper") to a player /r = reply to a whisper Frequently Used Chat Commands /suicide - Kill yourself. Useful if you get "stuck" in some way. /stat fps - show frames per second stats. Useful for reporting performance issues. (Can also be triggered by hitting F2) /stat net - show network stats. Useful for reporting performance issues. (Can also be triggered by hitting F2) /support - Open Steam browser to the Global Agenda Answer Center /disconnect - Takes you back to login menu. /quit - Quits the game. /mapname - Shows the name of the map you are in (great for submitting map issues) /loc - Prints out your current location (great for submitting map issues) /whoas - Prints out who in your alliance is logged into the game /who - Prints out everyone that is logged into the game /invite - invite someone to your team (player must be logged into game) /leave - leave the team you are currently on /agencyinvite - invite someone to your agency (you must have permissions within your agency and the player you are inviting must be logged into the game) /agencydisband - disband your agency. You must be the only player left in your agency and the agency must no longer be a member of an Alliance. /setres --> Sets your screen resolution. Use the format "/setres 1920x1200" to set to 1920x1200 resolution (as an example). To set a BORDERLESS WINDOW (great for easy alt-tabbing), use the form "/setres 1920x1200 b" Emotes Emotes make your character do special moves. The emotes are usable almost anywhere in the game. (NOTE: Some emotes do not work yet for both male and female characters). The following emotes are available: /search /yell /startle /talk /cry /laugh /taunt /lookaround /wave /spit /airguitar /applause /bow /celebrate /chickendance /flex /handstand /heisman /jig /karatekid /kong /laugh2 /laugh3 /lewdgesture /lookaround /rumpshaka /shadowbox /touchdown /radio /radioshort /agree /amigo /comehere /disagree /salute /wave /dance /moonwalk /rdsalute (Red Dwarf reference) /sbsalute (Space Balls reference) /roar /Hoedown /Robodance 500px|left Configuring the Chat Window The chat window supports 4 different customizable channel groups, in addition to a Combat log. The Channel Groups are configurable through the CHAT tab on the SETTINGS menu. You may also modify the chat windows opacity through this setup screen (determining how transparent or opaque the chat windows appear on your HUD when not active).